


【GGad】劝娼从良

by Ajune_Liang



Category: FB - Fandom, GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Summary: 有格雷夫斯皮GG提及





	【GGad】劝娼从良

【GGad】劝娼从良  
外面很吵，不是卜鸟或者是狗吠，是脚步声，嘈杂的脚步声。阿不思趴在床上，被子只盖住了昨晚被蹂躏过度的双丘，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照到了他的眼睛，他不该在这个时间醒来，鉴于晚上被夺走的睡眠时间，他一般睡到阳光斜射在他的腰或者更下面的时候。  
家养小精灵不会这么无礼，闪闪总是那么战战兢兢。但闯进来的至少不是什么野蛮人，会用魔咒而不是粗鲁地把门撞开。  
他揉了揉眼睛，像个初醒的精灵，那也肯定是个媚娃，看他身上那些青青紫紫的吻痕。他只给来人留下一个光裸的脊背，被单因为他撑起身来的动作滑得更低了些，那曼妙的曲线快盖不住了。  
那人称他作“格林德沃的小金丝雀”。他被带走了，身上只被允许围上一张被单，说是省去了搜身的麻烦。  
“除非你的小屁股里藏了根魔杖，而我也不介意当场检查检查。”  
“哼，美国人？民主和平等不是你们一直宣扬的吗？你们的宪法都用来糊墙了吗？”  
“我的小甜心，你是被笼子关得太久了吗？”  
那个男人带着皮手套的手抚摸着他的脸，“不得不说，作为一个玩物，格林德沃把你养得还真是不错。”  
转而他的下巴被捏住，嘴巴被迫张开，像只被检查犬齿的狗，“第一，那是麻瓜们的法律，与我们无关。第二，我完全有理由有权利搜查这里和逮捕你。”  
一份证件悬浮在与他平视的高度：帕西瓦尔•格雷夫斯，魔法安全部长，法律执行司司长。  
格林德沃被通缉了且此刻不知所踪，这是他得知的唯一一个信息。  
“不打算倒戈吗？”  
那个叫格雷夫斯的男人在他身旁踱步，他的眼睛被蒙上了，其他的感官变得更加敏感起来，男人走动带起的气流让他的皮肤一阵颤栗。他没有感受到手铐，那个魔咒很高级，他的已经手脚动弹不得。  
格林德沃也曾对他用过类似的魔咒，但那都是在床上，格林德沃甚至都没有握住魔杖，在他那些被干到体力不支的时候，他的身体会被弯成格林德沃想要的姿势。他知道格林德沃是一个很厉害的巫师，但也仅限于这个层面。外面的战争，巫师，麻瓜都与他无关，他只有一个身份——窑子里的娼妓。格林德沃看上了他，他偏爱自己赤色的头发，像朵绽放的玫瑰，他这样夸赞自己。格林德沃为了操他还特意购置了一处公寓，像金屋藏娇。他会提前收到鹰的来信，格林德沃不用猫头鹰，告诉他时间，他会提前到公寓准备好自己，他有好长一段时间没有接过别的客了。格林德沃的头发已经变成银白，他比自己大了整整十八岁。有钱人总爱搞小的，比他年长的波西经常会在他赴约时向他投以羡慕的眼光。  
“帮助我们抓到他，或者我会将你扔到监狱里，要知道那里的男人们早就厌倦了操自己的手。”  
格雷夫斯绕着他，像绕着一根罗马柱，“你会变得很抢手的，像从前你在窑子里面一样。”  
格雷夫斯的话让他的手脚变得冰冷，这些时日格林德沃将他保护得太好了些，这让他以为自己已经远离那段时光。在窑子里他像是个浸泡在精液里的标本，他这样形容那时的自己。  
“我的耐心不多。”  
格雷夫斯的声音在他耳边响起，围巾扫过他的背脊，皮鞋踏在地板上做最后的倒数，阿不思缄默不言，尽管他在前一个晚上刚和格林德沃大吵了一架，屁股里还夹着他的精液，身上布满了他亲手留下的伤痕和淤青。  
格林德沃不仅性欲很强，占有欲也是。  
昨天和他住同一个房间的波西被客人下了迷情剂，分量有点过，客人都被累趴下了他还情迷意乱。阿不思也是个男人，谁会对这样一个金发尤物无动于衷。波西沉下腰朝他翘起屁股，便宜你总比便宜外面那些男人强，他舔了舔舌头扭着屁股往他的胯上凑。阿不思因为这件事赴约迟到了，他赶到的时候格林德沃已经坐在床上了，他没来得及洗澡，身上那股麝香味挥之不去。  
格林德沃因为此事狠狠地干了他，尽管他已经将事情的缘由全盘托出，但格林德沃的怒火还是有增无减，这次他还用上了皮带，臀肉上都是斑驳的伤痕。  
“还学会去操别人了？我的小凤凰翅膀长硬了。”  
格林德沃简直是个不折不扣的醋坛子，德国产，易燃易爆的那种。不仅不让他被别人操，也不允许他去操别人。前者可以理解，毕竟他付了嫖资，他的屁股只能属于他，他能天天付钱四舍五入就等于包养了他，但后者，他那样等于是解人燃眉之急，这都有错？他甚至都没有为自己赎身的意思，更没有对他说过一句我爱你，尽管他听过其他客人说过很多遍，但格林德沃一次也没有对他说过，那他凭什么这样要求他？  
他是个不服输的性子，阴茎被领带绑了一晚上他硬是没对格林德沃求一句饶。  
“你只是个娼妓，格林德沃只是个嫖客，难道被嫖出了感情，麻雀都想飞上枝头变凤凰了吗？”  
他确实是只被圈养的小金丝雀，但格林德沃偏爱称他为小凤凰，他也许是真的被嫖出感情了。  
他紧抿着嘴，闭口不言，昨晚格林德沃说过他要去奥地利一趟，好些天才回来，要他一直呆在公寓里，床头桌上还放着那一袋沉沉的加隆，他的嫖资。  
房间里一阵静默，他的眼前一片黑暗什么也看不到，身体的各处感官都异常敏感起来，紧接着他听见了皮带扣被解开的清脆声音。  
他多么熟悉，有多少次是由他亲自解开，有时还有用上舌头，客人们喜欢这个。  
“不。”  
他也是他的常用台词之一，欲拒还迎，欲盖弥彰。但这次他是认真的，身体本能地反抗着除了格林德沃以外的肌肤接触和体液交换。  
“不？”  
他的双腿被强行分开，身上唯一的遮挡物可没有被施上魔咒，它肆意地下垂，挡不住他下半身的满园春色。格雷夫斯甚至都没有碰他，但他能感受到他的气息，连同观赏的目光，自己像个中世纪花纹精美的花瓶，但此刻他不是被好好地放置在玻璃匣子里供人观赏，而是将要被使用。  
“这不是一场再平常不过的交易吗？”  
格雷夫斯扬了扬手，彻底掀开了半挂着的被单。被使用过度的后穴因为他的动作而一阵紧缩，穴口周围的褶皱还泛着水光，大腿内侧是半透明混杂着白浊的体液风干后留下的痕迹。  
“我们这行也是有职业道德的，格林德沃付了钱，这些天我都是他的人。”  
他尽量让自己听起来镇定一些，但声线里还是有藏不住的颤抖。这些年他应该早就懂得顺从才是最好的办法。但他好像犯了一个大忌，不仅对格林德沃敞开自己的身体，还试着对他敞开自己的内心。  
“邓布利多家的人都会有一只凤凰”这是他们家的秘密，他曾经将此对老鸠透露过这个信息。“凤凰能让你的价钱变得高一些吗？不能的话它也只是只没用的鸟。”老鸠嘴里吐出的烟雾迷了他的眼。  
是啊，没有人在乎。  
“我的小凤凰，那你要给我生一窝的小凤凰。”格林德沃听了之后这样跟他说。  
这本是嫖客精虫上脑后的发言，他听过不少。他是个男人，怎么能生孩子？但格林德沃给他的一切像为他筑了一个巢，他开始沉醉于安定的生活。  
“婊子也要立贞节牌坊？就算他死了，你也不配为他守寡，你充其量是个姘妇。”  
手指无情地探进了下身的隐秘之地，像是图钉无情地扎破了他编制的美梦。  
“呜嗯….格林德沃先生…！救……..”  
他的呼救被自己溢出的呻吟生生截断，格雷夫斯在他体内作乱的双指精准地按下了快感的开关，中指全根没入然后稍稍弯曲指节戳弄的那个位置，他的敏感点。他的双手被反扣在背后，全身无处着力，肌肉紧绷，手指紧掐着另一只手，脚趾蜷缩着，生理盐水沾湿了他的眼罩，他活像条搁浅的鱼，现在已经是平躺在砧板上任人鱼肉了。  
“你下面那张嘴貌似比你稍微诚实那么一点点。”  
格雷夫斯另一只手逗弄着他半勃的阴茎，根部还隐约能看到一圈红痕。宽大的手掌撸动着他的欲望，带着一丝讨好，这个混蛋分明是想看自己被情欲迷昏头的样子，他紧咬自己的后槽牙，不让自己的理智随波逐流，但神经对身体的控制力降低，他还是会忍不住想挺腰，昨晚被束缚了一夜到最后格林德沃才大发慈悲松开了他，现在龟头被卡在格雷夫斯手掌的虎口处，这样的抚慰简直是久旱逢甘露。  
他很快就泄在了他的手中，他双唇微张轻喘着气，格雷夫斯将手指伸进他的嘴里搅动着他的舌头，他尝到了自己的味道。格雷夫斯控制住了他的四肢，但他还能动他的嘴巴，他下嘴有点狠，带着强烈着报复意味，他如愿地尝到了血液的味道。  
“嘶——还是只会咬人的猫狸子。”  
格雷夫斯掐上了他的大腿根，与那原本青紫的掌印重合，他又留下几个鲜红的。龟头顶在穴口附近蓄势待发，紧贴着他的热源让他不自觉地紧缩着后穴。  
“趁你现在没有被我干到晕过去，最后一次机会，格林德沃到底去了哪里？”  
“呸。”他将嘴里的那一口血沫吐了出去，“无可奉告。”  
就差那么一点点，他都感受到穴口处的软肉内陷，褶皱快要被撑平，门外传来了敲门声。  
“部长！在巴黎的傲罗发现格林德沃的踪迹！”  
“啧。”  
阿不思松了一口气，他知道自己躲过了一劫，因为他听见了皮带被重新扣上的声音，格雷夫斯现在一定非常恼火，想到着他不禁一阵暗爽。  
格雷夫斯，准确地说是格林德沃，此时他马上就想反手给阿伯西内一个阿瓦达索命。踪迹暴露的时间掐得不早也不晚，就在他箭在弦上的时候，成事不足败事有余，他该派文达去的，德国人做事要严谨得多。  
阿不思通过了他的考验，但这不妨碍格林德沃继续他的谎言，他连将阿不思救回去之后怎样惩罚他这个淫乱的小屁股都想好了。阿不思一定会哭着对他说出实情，他本来就是受害者，格林德沃自己深知这一切，但他还是会表现得像个暴君，惩罚这张没有经过他的允许就去吞别人阴茎的小嘴，而阿不思对真相毫不知情。这本来就是计划额外的小情趣，一箭双雕，既可以扰乱傲罗们的视线，又可以好好教育一下他的小凤凰。  
他给阿不思施了个昏昏倒地，他的变形术还能撑五个小时，够他将傲罗们玩得团团转的了。  
阿不思在他和波西一起住的房间醒了过来，波西在他眼前放大的脸吓了他一跳。自己怎么会在这里？他不是被一个叫格雷夫斯的男人带走了吗？痛觉让他清楚这一切并不是梦。那格林德沃先生！格林德沃先生怎么样了呢？他究竟有没有被抓住？  
这不是出于一种对失去一个金主的担忧，他担心的不是他的钱，那些沉甸甸的加隆对他已经失去了诱惑力，格林德沃的真实身份他也没有兴趣知道，他担心的是他这个人。  
如果能够再见到格林德沃，他会告诉他一个秘密。  
“嘿，阿不思，格林德沃先生的鹰又来了。”他欣喜若狂地接过信封，上面又是相同的时间和地点。  
他洗干净了自己，但大腿内侧多出的掌印骗不了人。他诚实地说出了一切，包括交代一个叫格雷夫斯的魔法部部长用手指玩弄他的事实。他今晚乖巧得小只小兔子，与前天晚上的倔强模样大相径庭。但他还是感受到了格林德沃的怒气，格林德沃没有用魔法束缚他，但他被命令自己掰开自己的大腿。他的小穴被更多的手指玩弄，直到完全湿润濡软。  
他将格林德沃压在身下，少有的主动，他握住炽热的阴茎对准自己的穴口坐了下去，阴茎一寸寸地楔入，他像被钉在了原地，双手撑在格林德沃的胸前，腰肢蹦成一道弓，头向后扬起，赤色的头发像火焰般飞扬，喉咙溢出破碎的呻吟，他现在真的像只濒死的凤凰了。  
凤凰能够磐涅，他在格林德沃的欲火中又活了过来。  
“再深一些，射进来。”  
他勾住格林德沃的肩膀在他耳边呢喃。  
“邓布利多家还有一个秘密。”他的双腿夹紧格林德沃的腰，内壁紧缩着，誓要榨干喷洒出的每一滴精液。  
“凤凰会实现拥有者的一个愿望，包括生很多很多的小凤凰。”


End file.
